


Love Me Tender

by AestheticAcoustic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Alpha!David, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Daniel, bottom!David, knot play, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAcoustic/pseuds/AestheticAcoustic
Summary: David accidentally finds out Daniel's deepest secret. Just when it seems like their shaky friendship might be on the rocks, things take a very surprising turn.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	Love Me Tender

“If you tell **anyone** , I’ll _**kill**_ you!”

David wasn’t sure which hurt worse; Daniel’s cutting words or his back slamming against the wall. He really thought he and Daniel had become friends, or at least close as co-counselors. Sure, they’d had a rocky start, said and did some things that they shouldn’t have, but Daniel had come a long way in the past several weeks. He hardly ever even mentioned Xeemug anymore at all.

Yet, here they were, in a painfully familiar position; David against a wall and Daniel holding him there by the shirt and a knife to his neck.

“I-it’s not a big deal! Really, I-”

“It **is** to **me**!” Daniel yanked him away from the wall only to slam him against it again. “If you breathe a **word** to **anyone-**!”

“I won’t!! I swear!! I’d never share something that upsets you! Honest!!”

“Good!” He yanked David away from the wall again, but this time shoved him toward the door. “Get out! Don’t you **ever** barge in here again!”

David stumbled to the door and practically fell out of the cabin. As he was getting his footing the door slammed shut, making him yelp. He hurried away, running fast to his own cabin for safety. He collided with his door before he could get it open, but once he did he darted in, slammed the door, and locked it tight. His back against it now he breathed a sigh of relief. His legs felt like jelly. He slid to the floor and shut his eyes.

Yikes.

As frightened as he was, David felt more _guilty_ than anything. He shouldn’t have just barged in to the cabin behind Daniel. The appropriate thing to have done would be knock and wait for permission, but he’d just been so _excited_. He and Daniel were about to make their first trip into town together and he was so _eager_ to show him around, introduced him to some friends, take him to the cafe - it would be _great_!!

But, who knew if that would even happen now? Because he’d inadvertently violated Daniel’s trust, saw something he was not supposed to, knew Daniel’s secret.

He was an Omega, and took pills to hide it.

David couldn't fathom why Daniel had made such a fuss about it, but he still felt bad. There was no shame in being an Omega or a Beta or an Alpha, but clearly Daniel was incredibly sensitive about being an Omega. David couldn’t understand why, but he wouldn't tell a soul. Daniel had his reasons and that was enough. He just hoped they could still be friends.

In truth he liked Daniel quite a bit, admired him even. He was smart and witty, and despite their initial head-butting and Daniel’s rough past, David saw a lot of good in him. He’d only been doing what he thought was right, crazy as it was, and he knew better now. David was proud of how much progress he’d made in such a short time. It was just further proof that Daniel was intelligent and genuinely wanted to do good in the world, to **be** a good _person_. That counted for something, and to David it counted for even more.

Daniel was good. Daniel cared. Daniel was great with kids and an excellent teacher and a brilliant co-counselor and a fast learner. He was funny and sharp and had such a unique wit about him… Charming, really. And handsome. Such a nice smile…

David had to catch himself before he started drifting off into his own head. He tended to do that a lot these days, particularly when thinking about Daniel. How odd…

Ugh, he really hoped they were still friends.

Once he composed himself he got to his feet and left his cabin. The main hall was a short walk away. Gwen was standing outside, arms crossed, and to David’s silent dismay Daniel was standing with her. They caught eyes and David’s steps faltered.

He hadn’t seen a glare like that on Daniel’s face since… well, he didn’t like to think about that.

“There you are,” Gwen called, “we’ve been waiting. What took you so long?”

“Huh?” He hadn’t been gone that long, had he?

Daniel spoke to him then, his stare sharp and his tone even. “I told her you’d gone by your cabin. That was ten minutes ago. Did you take care of everything you needed?” The question was pointed, suggesting he best watch what he said.

“Oh- uh- yes…” Gosh, he must have drifted off longer than he thought!

“Good. Are you ready to go then?”

“Yes,” he nodded, some energy returning. So they were still going into town together??? Yay!!

“Great, let’s go. I’m driving.” He nodded toward the car.

They bid Gwen farewell and David followed his lead. He climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. Safety first! They pulled out on the dirt road headed toward town.

The ride was quiet, though perhaps that wasn’t too much of a surprise. David usually did most of the talking and at the moment he didn’t feel much like it. Ever since Daniel’s- er- rehabilitation? He’d been a much different person. Fewer smiles, long stretches of silence, dark circles under his eyes. But, it wasn’t all bad. He still had his charms and wit and humor, but everything was less forced, more genuine, more _human_. It was nice, even if David was back to being the only overly chipper counselor.

The silence stretched until David couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m sorry about earlier. It’ll never happen again.”

“Alright.”

“And I really won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“Okay.”

His tone was painfully even. David shrank. “Do… do you hate me?”

Daniel sighed, a tired sound. “No. I’m not even angry anymore. It’s fine, David. I know you didn’t mean any harm.”

“Okay. Are- are we still… friends?”

A slight grin quirked Daniel’s lips. “You consider us friends? Honestly?”

“...Yes?”

“Even after everything?”

David relaxed more and offered him a gentle smile. “Of course. I’m really proud of your progress, Daniel. I think you’re a good person. We’re definitely friends.”

Daniel’s grin turned into a soft smile. “Alright. Friends. I’ve never had a friend before.”

David’s smile disappeared, “what?? Really??”

“Not a real friend. Just fellow church- … fellow… cultists… Wouldn't really count them as friends. You’re too kind not to be a real friend though, I think. You’re a good person, David.”

David lit up, “aw, Danny, thank you! I’m so glad we’re friends!! I-I…” he calmed some, becoming sincere, “I want you to know that you can always talk to me, you know… About anything… I probably won’t have many good answers, but I’ll always listen. I’ll never judge. Okay?”

“Thanks, Davey.” He gently patted David’s leg, letting his hand linger a moment, then reached for the radio.

\-----

The trip into town was mainly just to grab some extra supplies, specifically food. Because _someone_ -perhaps a certain teal-haired little girl- had somehow led six racoons into the pantry and they’d devoured **everything**. So, a serious restocking was needed. They stopped at a general store and spent a good chunk of Campbell’s money to fill the trunk of the car. David was able to introduce Daniel to Fred and Ginny, who were working that day. Bill and Ted were right next door, and Nina was working her flower shop across the street. David led him to each location with a firm grip on his arm. Daniel followed without protest.

Then, finally, they headed down the road to the place he was most eager to take Daniel. Sleepy Cafe. The best cafe in the entire world!! He burst in and dragged Daniel to a corner booth -his favorite one- where they were soon greeted by Misty. She gave them two menus to browse and left to fetch their drinks.

“This is my favorite place!!” David bounced in his seat. “I always take my first dates here!”

Daniel had been browsing the menu. His eyes flicked up briefly, searching David’s face, brow quirked. When he blinked his eyes were back on the menu. “You go on a lot of dates then?”

“Well, no… Not really…”

“Any particular reason?”

“I don’t know… I guess- Well…” He picked at the frayed edge of his menu. “It seems like Beta’s don’t really like to date Alpha’s because they think we’re more interested in Omega’s, but I have trouble with Omega’s because they usually want someone more… alpha. I don’t really have a very dominant personality.”

“Hm. That seems like a very silly thing to dislike.”

“It’s alright. I’m sure I’ll find my perfect match someday! Uh, what about you? Date much?”

“No.”

“Oh. Because of the…?”

“Yes.”

“Right. I’m really sorry, again, about earlier…”

“It’s fine. Sorry I threatened to kill you. I wouldn't. I like you too much.” He looked over his menu at David again, this time with a grin and a wink.

David instantly brightened. “I like you too! I-I hope you’re able to- I mean not to be- I don’t want to offend-”

“Spit it out.”

“Right… Um, I just… want you to know that there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re great, Danny. I hope you can be comfortable- _happy_ as you are, and that you find someone who makes you happy and is good to you. You deserve good things. I hope all that made sense and wasn’t weird…”

Daniel was giving him a soft, affectionate smile. It was the gentlest expression David had ever seen him wear. “It wasn’t weird. Thank you, David. I really do appreciate it.”

David smiled softly back. “You’re welcome. I meant every word of it.”

Misty returned with their drinks. Daniel had made a decision on his order and David simply got the same thing he always did. She jotted it down and took off again. They each grabbed their drink and took a sip. David gazed out the window, enjoying the view of the forest at the edge of town.

Daniel’s gentle, almost timid voice instantly got his attention. “The church- the _cult…_ They have a more… outdated view on classes and mates and such… Omegas were just babymakers. Not useful for anything but spitting out future members. I- I never wanted that. I wanted to spread our word and roam and convert- I never even wanted kids at all… I was so devastated when I hit puberty… When I realized what I was and what they’d do to me… I got ahold of the pills as fast as possible. As a Beta I was free to do as I pleased and there was no risk I’d be forcefully mated off... I know that I don’t need to hide what I am anymore… I know that it isn’t like that out here, that I could lead a perfectly normal life as an Omega… But… I’m… I’m scared…”

David’s heart hurt for him. He couldn’t imagine the pain or the fear, and how exhausting it had to be to live with it for so long… He reached across the table and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m so sorry, Danny. That’s so awful! I can see why you’d hide and why you’d be afraid. But, it’s okay now. You’re safe. I’d never let anyone hurt you. You’re free to be yourself. You don’t have to come out immediately or even soon though! Just when you’re ready. When you feel safe. I won’t tell anyone. And, like I said before, I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always listen.”

“Thank you, Davey. That means more to me than you know.” Daniel squeezed his hand in return and put his other hand atop. That affectionate smile returned, eyes soft and focused solely on David.

David's heart did a flip. Heat rose to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. A realization dawned, then sat heavy in his gut.

Oh…

Oh no.

\-----

“Gweeeheheheeenn!” David pounded on her door, probably a rude thing to do considering she was on break but he _needed_ to talk to _someone_. They'd just finished putting up everything from the trip into town and now Daniel was busy with the kids. This was the best time to step away.

Gwen threw her door open, a wide-eyed glare on her face. “ _What-_?!”

He pushed past her and inside before she could protest. Again, quite rude, but he was in a panic. “Gwen, I don't know what to do!”

“Get out of my cabin!”

“Please, you gotta help me! Please please please!!!!”

She sighed, shoulders sagging. “What is it?”

“I-I have a crush on Daniel!”

Instantly, she was furious. “What?! _That's_ what you broke down my door to tell me! Get out of here!”

“No, please, I really do need your help! What do I do?!”

“Go tell him and he'll either politely reject you or return the feeling!”

“It's not that simple!!”

“Why not? Because he's a Beta and you're an Alpha?”

“What? No! He's not- I mean you know I don't care about that!”

“Then what?”

David sighed, looking like he'd been kicked. “He… The place he came from was so…” How could he explain his problem without telling her Daniel's secret? “Look, I can't say why, but I'm- I'm afraid he'll think I'm using him or something!” What if Daniel thought he was only interested after finding out he was an Omega?? It wasn't true and he didn't want to hurt Daniel or make him distrustful of him!

“Why would he think that?”

“I promised I wouldn't tell!”

She sighed again and crossed her arms. “Look, either tell him or get over it, okay? That's really all I can offer. I know rejection sucks but letting the anxiety over it eat at you is worse. So go talk to him. He seems to really like you, so I doubt he'd end your friendship over it.”

David took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah… maybe you're right… I guess I should talk to him...” No, he couldn't tell Daniel. He couldn't risk destroying his trust or ruining their friendship. He didn’t want Daniel to think him some kind of predator! Maybe this would pass and they could stay close friends. He wanted that more than anything. “Thanks, Gwen.”

“You're welcome, David. Now get out.”

He was tossed out of the cabin, the door barely tapping his butt as it slammed. 

“There you are.”

David’s heart leapt into his throat. Daniel was right outside, just passing by right at that moment. What dreadful luck.

“I was just looking for you,” Daniel smiled.

David hurried over, “I-I didn’t say anything, I promise!”

His smile fell, a confused frown taking its place. “I didn’t accuse you of anything. I know you won’t tell. I trust you.”

“Oh. Okay.” A little grin quirked his lips. Gee, that was sweet…

Daniel’s smile returned, a little more playful this time. “You know you’re very cute when you’re flustered.”

“WhAT-” David’s entire face went red.

Daniel laughed and tossed an arm around his shoulders. “You’re fun, David. Will you help me set-up for dinner?”

“I- Uh- s-sure…” His heart was racing and he felt like he might pass out. Daniel’s smile and laugh and warm touch were not helping.

Geez, crushes _sucked_.

\-----

“-and that’s why you can’t use a pickaxe to chop down a tree. Any questions?” It was warm out, and David was tired, so he wasn’t as chipper about the explanation as he could have been. Who knew it was so difficult to pull a pickaxe out of a tree? How had they even gotten it buried that deep in the first place?

Nikki raised her hand, “can it be used to bury a body?”

David sighed. “No, Nikki, it’s not for digging dirt. It’s for breaking rocks.”

“Oh, okay.”

The kids wandered off soon enough, leaving David there with his hands on his hips. God, he loved these kids but they would be the death of him.

Beside him, Daniel had been silent the entire time. He had a spaced-out look on his face and was fanning himself with a manilla folder. Something about him had been off all day, but David couldn’t really figure out what. It was tough to get himself to ask though, because ever since they’d gone to town together five days ago he’d been too flustered and nervous to have a good conversation with Daniel. He needed to get over it though or their friendship would suffer, and he’d hate that! “Are you okay?” He made himself ask.

Daniel didn’t look at him, just continued to stand there in a daze. “Hot.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty warm out…” He looked at the fan, then noted the sweat beading on Daniel’s temple. “Buuuut it’s not _that_ hot. Are you getting sick?”

“I don’t know. I’m just- it’s so _hot_.”

“Hmm.” David put a hand on his back, “come on. I think you need to lay down.” He gently pushed, getting Daniel to move. He led him into his cabin. “Take the day off. Gwen and I got this.”

Daniel dropped the fan on the floor and began stripping. David went red and tried to avert his eyes, but wow Daniel was so fit… and he had such a nice butt…

Ack! Stop it!

Daniel stripped to his underwear and collapsed on his bed. A soft groan rolled off his tongue.

“Can I bring you anything?”

“No.”

“Okay… Well, I’m going to make sure Gwen doesn’t need help with anything, then I’m going to bring you some cold water and chilled soup. Does that sound good?”

“No.”

“No… How about just water?”

“Fine.”

“Okay. Get some rest. I’ll check on you again soon.”

“Mm.”

David hurried out, hoping that Daniel would be able to get some sleep. Poor guy. He hoped he hadn’t accidently eaten anything he shouldn’t… Maybe the heat just affected him more than normal. Some rest would do him good and water would certainly help. 

He was ashamed to admit it, but David was thrilled at the idea of taking care of Daniel. Gently nursing him back to health. Receiving praise and maybe some affections… Jeez, he needed help… He was going to embarrass himself one day very soon.

\-----

“Hey, _David_.”

David paused his struggle with the DVD player. He’d been hoping to set up a movie night for the evening so Gwen could more easily watch the kids while he took care of Daniel, but the outdated equipment was proving to be a real pain. “Yes, Max?”

In the doorway stood Max and Neil, one grinning and one perturbed. “Daniel’s sick, right?”

David straightened, putting his hands on his hips as he did so. “Yes? I sent him to bed. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason.” His widened grin suggested he was lying.

Neil raised a hand, finger extended, “he’s half-naked and carrying clothes out of your cabin.”

“WHAT!?” 

David was out the door in a flash. He ran to his cabin and found the door wide open. His sheets were gone and his closet had been ransacked. Specifically, all of his shirts were gone. 

Oh no.

Daniel might not be sick after all.

He ran to Daniel’s cabin next and slipped inside, locking the door behind him. What he found was not exactly a shock, but still left a sinking feeling in his gut.

Clothes and sheets were piled on the floor against the bed, forming a big, comfy nest. Daniel was face-down in the middle of it all, much like he had been on the bed earlier. David approached him cautiously and knelt on the floor nearby. “Danny? How are you feeling?” His voice was soft.

“ _ **Hot**_ ,” came Daniel’s muffled snarl.

“Ah, okay…” Oh, gosh, he didn’t know how to broach the subject! Did Daniel know or was he completely unaware? Had he ever dealt with this before?? David had a sneaking suspicion that based on his behavior, Daniel was oblivious to the issue. “Um… Do- do you know that you’re in Heat?”

“ _ **What**_ ,” Daniel’s head shot up, a tired glare on his face, “no I’m not! What the _Hell_ makes you think that??”

David flinched at the curse word. Wow, Daniel had never used such foul language before! “I- Um, you- you’ve gathered my clothes and made a nest-”

“No I-!” Daniel stopped then, seeming to realize that he was on the floor and not the bed. He looked down at the pile of clothes and sheets. _David’s_ clothes and sheets, all permeated with his scent. “Wh- I- When did I…?”

“It’s called Nesting,” David explained gently, “Omegas do it when they’re in Heat and a lot of times they don’t really _notice_ that they’re doing it. My mom used to describe it like being in a trance.”

“Why… why _your_ clothes? Why not my own stuff?”

“Alpha scent.”

Daniel let out a withering groan and collapsed, burying his face again.

“So, you’ve never been in Heat before then…” He sort of guessed as much.

“No… The pills prevent it…”

“Then, why didn’t they-?”

“I stopped taking them.”

David gasped “What!? When!? Why!?”

“After our date…” He turned his head to face David. “I thought we really clicked, so…”

“Oh- Oh my-” David went red all over, eyes wide and focused on the floor. His heart was doing flips, bouncing from his gut to his throat, leaving him speechless. 

Daniel chuckled. He gently caught David’s chin and lifted. There was a tired grin on his face. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

“I-I-” He was still speechless. Daniel… Daniel liked him back!? How could that be?! Daniel was so far out of his league! Oh, God, that had to be the Heat talking-

Daniel tugged on his chin, drawing him closer. Closer, closer, closer, eyes shutting, the space between their lips shrinking. The scent of his Heat washed over David, quieting the alarm bells in his head and pushing him into Rut. David’s desire to kiss Daniel was strong, but his desire to keep his trust, to not hurt him, and to keep a solid friendship was much stronger.

“No-” He pushed himself away, though it was painful to do so.

“No…?” Daniel was hurt, that much was obvious.

“It’s- That’s the Heat talking.”

“No it’s not. I’ve liked you for a long time, David. I thought my advances were obvious.”

Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh he didn’t know what to do!! What to say!! “Let’s- let’s get you in a cool bath! That’ll help!” He jumped up and ran into the bathroom. His hands were shaking as he turned on the faucet to fill the tub with water. He did his best to keep his mind on task- fill tub, get towels, get Daniel in tub, get snacks and liquid for him- and off the things he’d _really_ like to be doing with Daniel. 

“David.”

David turned just in time to see Daniel coming toward him, a dark expression on his face. There was no time to think before Daniel was on him, shoving him to the floor. Their lips met in a painful, sloppy kiss. They both moaned into it. Daniel was straddling David and grinding his hips against David’s groin. Everything was hot, so hot.

Instinct kicked in. David flipped their positions, pinning Daniel to the floor. Daniel’s legs wrapped around David’s waist. He bucked and writhed against him. “Come on, fuck me!” He snarled.

David pulled him up, wrapped his arms around his waist, and hoisted him into the chilly bath water.

The water nearly overflowed. David scrambled to shut off the faucet, then sat still, panting. Daniel was frozen, stiff, with an unreadable expression on his face. Just as David was thinking that he might have royally screwed up, Daniel finally spoke. “Thank you…” He visibly relaxed and sank a little lower into the water, making more spill out. His face was red with shame. “I don’t know what came over me…”

“Heat. It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“That’s certainly not how I wanted our first kiss to go…”

David laughed nervously and looked away.

“Thank you for not… taking advantage…” 

“I would never. I swear. Our friendship means so much to me and I know that- that a mate or being- I mean, you know- I know that’s not what you want. I’ll help you through this.” He put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and offered him a reassuring smile.

Daniel smiled in return, making David’s heart do a flip again. He put his hand over David’s. “Thank you. You’ve helped me so much and saved me in so many ways. How could I ever repay you?”

_‘Be my mate.’_ God, that was terrible of him to even think! Daniel owed him nothing. “Your friendship is more than enough. Don’t worry about a thing. Rest, I’ll bring you water and some snacks. You’re probably craving fruit and chocolate, right?”

Daniel laughed, “how did you know?”

“I have Omegas in my family. I know a thing or two.”

“Ah, what a good mate you’d be.”

David went red again and scrambled to his feet. “I’ll be right back!” He scurried out the door as quickly as possible, refusing to look back.

\-----

“What’re you doing?” Gwen was standing in the kitchen doorway, hands on her hips and a perplexed look on her face.

“Making snacks for Danny,” David answered as he carefully dipped another strawberry into a bowl of melted chocolate. Okay, maybe he’d gone a little overboard with the snacks, but Daniel deserved the best!! David had prepared a couple different chocolate bars, several slices of various fruits, and of course some chocolate-covered strawberries and bananas. Bottles of water and apple juice were also ready to go.

“Ah…”

They finally made eye contact. David could tell by her expression that she’d pieced it together. She knew. “I got him in a cool bath. He’ll be off-duty for a few days.”

She nodded. “Okay. Are you good to be around him?”

“Definitely! He’s never- um. He’s never gone through this before, so… so I’m taking care of him. I know what I’m doing and I can keep my head.”

“Good, good…” She paused, watching him finish up. “You two would be good together.”

His face heated up. “Don’t… say that…”

“Why not? Your personalities complement each other. You’re a caring person, and Daniel needs that. He very clearly likes you too.”

David whined at the back of his throat and quickly finished what he was doing. “Can you watch the campers for a bit longer? I’m just going to drop these off with Danny and make sure he’s okay.” Once it was all carefully packed for transport he hurried out of the kitchen, not waiting for an answer. “Thanks Gwen! You’re the best!!”

In a flash he was back in Daniel’s cabin. He headed into the bathroom with a smile, “Danny! I brought- OH MY GOSH!” He sheided his eyes with the box of food and went red from head to toe.

Daniel had taken his soaked underwear off and thrown it on the floor. He was still in the tub, but with his knees sticking out of the water and apart and his hands between his legs, it was obvious what he was doing. The euphoric expression only cemented it.

Seemed his Heat was only getting worse. That wasn’t a surprise, but oh boy did it suck for David.

“Mm, there you are,” Daniel purried. “I _missed_ you.”

“Haha- okay!” David avoided eye-contact with him as he knelt by the tub. “I- uh- I brought lots of snacks- I made some chocolate covered strawberries! There’s lots to choose from- and water and juice-” He hurried to open the box and set it and the drinks by the tub. “You just- you eat whatever you like! I can always bring more!”

“Mm, that’s nice.” Daniel lifted a hand from the water and caught David’s chin before he could react. “You’re so fucking sexy when you’re flustered.”

“S-stop! You’re in Heat! You don’t know what you’re saying!”

“I’ve messed around with a few Betas, but I’ve never let anyone fuck me before. Would you like to fuck me, David?” There was a predatory look in his eyes.

David’s constitution and bottom lip trembled. “Don’t- don’t make me dump cold water on you.”

“How big are you, Davey? Would your knot hurt me? I hope it does.”

“STOP!” David yanked himself away and stood. He was hard and he could tell by his grin that Daniel saw, but he ignored that. “I have to go! You have food and water and I’ll come check on you later!”

“Fine. Will you at least bring me one of your shirts before you go?”

“Huh-? Sure.” David couldn’t fathom what for, though he supposed his scent might be a comfort for Daniel. Plus it was something soft to rest his head on while he laid in the tub. Yeah, this seemed harmless. He snatched one from Daniel’s pile and brought it to him. “Here you go. Anything else?”

Daniel took it and buried his face in it, breathing deeply. He let out a languid moan. When his breath hitched and he arched, David knew he’d stuck his fingers inside himself. David choked on his own spit and ran out the door.

This was going to be a long Heat.

\-----

David was unable to gather the nerve to return until some hours later. The sun was low and the campers were getting tired, and therefore easier to manage alone. He felt a twinge of guilt for being away from Daniel so long, but it really was for the best, right? Gwen needed help with the campers, David had a job to do, and he and Daniel didn’t need any extended contact right now. 

When he entered the cabin it was silent. Moving into the bathroom he was relieved to find Daniel still in the tub and fast asleep. He looked almost peaceful, curled up with his head tucked into David’s shirt. The snacks were all eaten and half the bottles empty. When David reached into the tub to drain the water he found it cold.

Daniel stirred, groaning softly and curling up tighter. Poor thing.

“Hey, Danny. You ready to get out of that tub?”

“Mm. Missed you…”

David melted. How precious. “I missed you too. Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

“Mkay.”

Daniel moved sluggishly, but obediently. David got him dry using both a towel and the clothes he was wearing, because as soon as Daniel was out and on his feet he was pressed against David and nuzzling. So, that left Daniel dry and David wet. Fantastic.

He got him to the bedroom, into some underwear, and into the bed. He couldn’t stop himself from running his hands through Daniel’s hair. Daniel purred at the contact.

“Get some sleep, okay? I’ll be back in the morning.”

“No…” Daniel grabbed his shirt, but his grip was weak. “Stay.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Please.”

“Daniel-”

“M’cold. Hold me.”

David sighed. He couldn’t say no. “Okay. But on _one_ condition. We sleep, no fooling around. If you start, I’m leaving. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Let me change.”

Daniel trilled in delight.

David stepped away and picked out some ‘clean’ clothes from the pile on the floor. He sent Gwen a quick text to explain his disappearance, then changed. He slipped into bed and instantly Daniel was pressed against him. David wrapped his arms around him and held him firmly. 

Daniel groaned. “Feels so nice…”

David’s fingers played with his hair and he couldn’t help a little kiss atop his head. “Good.” He had to wonder if Daniel was touch-starved. He didn’t seem like someone who sought out much physical affection or had anyone around to provide it. Perhaps David could offer to provide physical affections more often? Just- just in case.

Daniel’s hand slipped under David’s t-shirt and ran slowly up his chest. 

David grabbed his arm, “ah- what did I say?”

“M’ just touching a little bit. You’re so warm.”

David’s resolve crumbled. He let go, allowing Daniel to do as he pleased. 

Daniel grinned. His hand slid up to David’s collarbone then slowly back down to his waist line. When his fingers dipped below the hem of his underwear David had to grab his arm again.

“Danny-”

Daniel chuckled, “okay, okay.” He withdrew his hand, catching David’s chin instead. “Kiss me.”

“No-”

“Just one kiss, please?”

David didn’t exactly agree to it, but he let it happen. Daniel pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, which David instantly responded to. He pulled Daniel closer, the kiss was deepened, and it all went downhill from there. Scents mingled and desire flared. Before he knew it, David was on his back, wrists pinned to the bed, Daniel straddling him.

When the kiss was finally broken, both were panting.

“Daniel stop, please-” David tried, but then Daniel was rocking his hips and David’s words died. He was hard -so painfully hard- and Daniel was rubbing just right and- No no no they couldn’t do this! Daniel wasn’t in his right mind! He’d never want this! “Stop-!”

“Come on, I know you want it,” Daniel purred. “You can have me all night long. Don’t you want to be mates? Don’t you want to shove your dick in me?”

“This isn’t right!” David nearly sobbed. “Please I don’t want this! Not while you’re in Heat!”

Daniel growled and squeezed David’s wrists tighter. “Why don’t you _act_ like a fucking _Alpha_ and take what’s yours?! Christ no wonder you can never get a second date.”

The words stung, especially coming from someone he cared so deeply for. Tears welled in David’s eyes, but he wouldn't break. “You don’t belong to me. You’re not thinking right. We’re _friends_ , I can’t hurt you like-”

“ _ **I want to be more than friends, goddamnit!**_ ” 

The door burst open, taking them both by surprise. Gwen came storming in, fury in her eyes. “What the _Hell_ are you two doing!?”

“Gwen! Oh thank God!!” David was relieved to see her. He was saved!

Daniel snarled, “get out! We’re busy!”

“Hell no you’re not! Get off of him!”

There was a mild scuffle, but soon enough Daniel was pouting on the bed and David was standing behind Gwen on shaking legs. 

“ _Bitch_ ,” Daniel spat.

“Shut up and get on your nest and go to sleep. I’ll be back in the morning.”

“I want David to come back-”

“No! You two can’t see each other until this Heat is over with!”

“ _WHAT_?!” They both balked.

“You heard me! Daniel, go to bed! David, let’s go!” She ushered him out the door, ignoring the stream of curses coming from Daniel. 

“Gwen, are you serious-?” David asked timidly once they were out of Daniel’s cabin and headed back toward his own.

“Yes, I’m serious. Christ, if you hadn’t text me your awful idea you’d still be under him! I know you don’t want that.”

“You’re right… I don’t… Thank you.”

“You can’t see him again until he’s in his right mind. It’s for the best. He’s only going to get more forceful.”

“I understand. I just wanted to help him…”

“I know you did.” She patted his back. “You’re a good person, David. This isn’t your fault and it isn’t his either. It’s just how it goes. Things will go back to normal in a few days and you two can spend all the time in the world together.”

“Yeah, I hope so…”

He had his doubts.

\-----

Three days dragged by. David did his best to keep his mind on the campers and off of Daniel, but it was tough when Gwen would return with his scent on her clothes. She did a fine job caring for Daniel, especially since he was being very aggressive about his dislike of it, and David couldn’t even try to go sneak into his cabin to see him. But, he knew Gwen was right. The two of them could _not_ see each other until this passed.

But once it did, hooo-boy that was a whole other issue entirely.

The morning of the fourth day found David in a bit of a rush to get ready. His phone had died overnight and the alarm never sounded. Thankfully, he’d only overslept by about ten minutes, but he still felt the need to hurry. Gwen would need to go check on Daniel and someone had to keep an eye on the campers, or at least the more troublesome ones-

A knock on the door startled him. “Coming!” He rushed out of the bathroom, figuring it was Gwen to chid him on being late. When he opened the door, however, that was not who he found.

Daniel gave him a sheepish smile. “Morning, David.”

“Oh,” David blinked. “Dan-Daniel. How are you feeling?”

“Much better. That was, uh, quite miserable.”

“It looked it. I’m really sorry that Gwen found out- I promise I didn’t tell-”

“It’s fine. I had to come out eventually anyway. Um,” he jostled a box in his arms, “I washed your clothes. Sorry I took them.” He offered the box.

“Oh, it’s okay! Thank you!” David happily took it from him.

There was an awkward pause. 

“Um, can I… come in?” Daniel asked. “I really… need to talk to you…”

“Oh. Sure…” David stepped aside to allow him in. He shut the door and put the box by his closet.

The tension was thick enough to cut.

“I can’t apologize enough for how I acted,” Daniel finally said.

“It’s okay,” David quickly dismissed.

“It’s really not.”

“Well, I forgive you anyway. You were in Heat. You weren’t thinking right.”

“Still, I was all over you, and it was so…” he shook his head. “I don’t even have a word for how disgusting I acted. I’m so sorry. Thank you so much for not taking advantage. A lesser Alpha would have.”

David laughed weakly. “Well, I’m really not much of an Alpha anyway.”

“You’re an _amazing_ Alpha.” Daniel stepped closer and offered his hands nervously. “I’m so sorry about what I said… I didn’t mean it and it was terrible.”

David hesitated, but took his hands. They clasped, firm and reassuring. “I forgive you.”

“There- there is one thing I meant though…” Daniel was nervous. David could feel his hands trembling. “I- I do- I want to be... more than friends…” 

David’s heart leapt into his throat. He had to swallow before he could respond. “Are you sure? Because- I think- I think you could do better.” Daniel was so handsome and charming and witty and David was- well, David… 

“Oh, Davey, you have no idea how wonderful you are…” Daniel squeezed his hands. “Let me take you out. A second date. Please? I really, _really_ like you.”

David couldn’t help a coy little smile, his face tinting pink. “I really like you too. I’d love to go out.” What could it hurt?

“Is tonight too soon?”

“Tonight is _perfect_.”

\-----

The date was perfect. A picnic by the lake, just the two of them, on a grassy spot with a basket of goodies. Sweets that Daniel had whipped up in the kitchen that afternoon and a couple of sandwiches put together to combat the sugar. They talked for hours, through the sunset and long into the night, ever so slowly shifting closer to each other and the blanket beneath them. Before either knew it they were curled up together and star-gazing. 

Then, David woke up.

It was chilly out and he had no idea what time it was or when they’d fallen asleep. But he was pressed against Daniel and in his embrace and deep breaths were gently ruffling David’s hair. It was Heavenly. 

They needed to get up and go to their cabins so they’d be ready in the morning, but he didn’t care. He nuzzled Daniel’s chest and let himself fall right back to sleep.

David awoke a second time when his phone rang. It was daylight, the sun warming them, and neither had moved an inch in their sleep. With a soft groan he found his phone and answered. “Hello?”

_“Where are you??”_

Gwen. Oops.

“Uh,” he rolled over and sat up to try to wake up faster. “Crap, I’m sorry. Daniel and I slept out by the lake.”

_“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to do that?”_

“We didn’t plan on it. We just fell asleep. After our picnic we just kept talking and it got really late and we laid down together and he taught me constellations and told me all about the stars…” he let a dreamy sigh, “he’s so wonderful…”

_“Uh huh. Well I would appreciate it if the Lovebirds would hurry back.”_

“We will. Sorry…”

_“It’s alright. I’m happy for you, I really am. See you soon, David.”_

“See you soon.” He hung up and dropped his phone on the blanket. He was still very tired, despite it being well past the time he normally got up.

“I’m wonderful, huh?” Came Daniel’s teasing voice.

David grinned and looked down at him. Daniel was wearing a terribly smug expression, his lips quirked up in a shit-eating grin. David wanted to kiss it off of him. “The most wonderful man I know.”

Daniel sat up, hair disheveled in the most wonderful way, and leaned closer. “I don’t know about that. I think you’re more wonderful.”

“We could debate this all day, couldn’t we?”

Daniel hummed. His gaze trailed to David’s lips, lingered, then flicked up to meet his eyes again. A silent question hung in the air. David leaned just the slightest hint forward and that was enough. Daniel kissed him. Long and sweet. The best kiss David ever had. He melted into it, deepening it.

He wished he could stay in this moment forever.

\-----

Two wonderful dates later and things were definitely very official. They were a couple, and they didn’t try to hide it. Quick kisses between lessons, gentle caresses when they happened to pass one another, lingering hugs on breaks, and looooong cuddles after dinner. Gwen called it ‘puppy love’ and warned them to ease up, take it slow, don’t dive in, but how could they not?

David finally had someone who didn’t care that he wasn’t ‘Alpha enough.’

Daniel finally had someone who wouldn't take advantage of him as an Omega.

They complimented one another. They clicked so perfectly. They were each others other half. They wanted all the same things.

Except…

“I don’t want kids…”

David’s breath caught in his throat. No… kids…? He sat up a little so he could look down at Daniel. “None? Ever?”

“Well,” Daniel unwrapped his arms from David and hugged himself instead. Specifically, his abdomen. “I-I don’t want to be pregnant. Ever. I can’t stand the thought…”

“ _Oh_ ,” David settled back down on the bed, nuzzling Daniel’s shoulder gently. “That’s okay. I sort of figured as much. But, you’ll never have to worry about that with me, I promise.”

“Thank you…”

“But, um…” he played with the seam on Daniel’s shirt. “No kids ever…? No foster or adoption…?”

“I don’t know right now.”

“Okay…”

“Does that disappoint you?”

“It’s alright.”

“You really want to be a dad, huh?”

“Well… yeah. I do.” A sigh left his nose. “I love kids. I’ve always wanted to be a dad. To be a parent. To be better than mine were.”

“You aren’t afraid you’d be just like them?”

“No, not at all. I know I won’t be perfect, but I know I’ll love my children and always do my best for them and their happiness.”

Daniel hummed softly. “I guess… I’m a little afraid of being like my parents.”

“You won’t be. You’ll be so much better. You’d be a great dad.”

“How do you know?”

“You’re kind and thoughtful, and you’re actually worried about whether or not you’d be a good parent. Bad parents don’t care. And I’ve seen you with the campers. You like kids and they like you.”

“Yeah… I guess they do…”

“I think you’d be a wonderful parent, but I’d never force it on you. I still think we’d be really good together. You do too, right?”

Daniel finally looked at him. “Of course I do. I adore you. I love you.”

A gasp. David lit up. “I love you too!” He snuggled closer and kissed him. Daniel rolled over so their limbs could tangle and they could more easily focus on one another. When Daniel began to purr, David relaxed completely. They rested their foreheads together for a long while, simply enjoying each other’s warmth.

Then, Daniel asked, “do you, uh… have protection?”

David didn’t even open his eyes, too content to care. “Hm? What for?”

“... You know.”

A giggle. “I don’t know. Are we going on a hike or something? I’m very happy just laying like this.” It was so warm and comfy and safe.

“You really don’t know?”

David finally opened his eyes. “Wait, is this a serious conversation? I don’t know what I need protection for.”

A laugh. “You’re too much sometimes.” Daniel cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “I was hoping we might… get a little more physical with our relationship. You know?”

It finally clicked for him. “O-oh! Yes! I- I would like that, I mean. If you do. I would. Yes.”

Daniel chuckled and kissed him again. “You’re so cute. I want it, I just… needed some time to get comfortable with the idea. I want to be with you. We’ll need protection though.”

“For what?”

“So I don’t get pregnant?”

“Why would you get pregnant?”

A look of pure confusion crossed Daniel’s face first, then came something between suspicion and disbelief. David figured his own expression probably mirrored it. Clearly, some kind of miscommunication was taking place. They were on different pages, but neither knew how to navigate to the correct page. Like a book with no damn page numbers.

Daniel took the lead, thankfully, because David didn’t even know where to start. “You understand that I’m asking for sex, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’m an Omega, you’re an Alpha, I can get pregnant, you can impregnate me. We know this?”

“Yes?”

“‘Protection’ is condoms or pills or whatever else, so I don’t get pregnant. And I don’t want to get pregnant. You agree that you don’t want me pregnant.”

“Completely.”

“If we have sex with no protection, I will get pregnant.”

David’s confusion worsened. “How though?”

“You don’t know how pregnancy works?!?!!?” Daniel practically yelled.

“I do!! I do!!! I just- Aren’t- But- I’m not-”

“Spit it out!”

“You- penis- in me??? I thought???”

Daniel had to take a pause. “What?”

“You’re the experienced one, and you don’t want to be pregnant, and I kind of got the vibe that you don’t want to be penetrated, and I kind of do, so- I mean I thought _you_ would be the one doing _me_?? You know?? And you can’t get pregnant if we do it that way! Is that not what we’re doing??”

“O-oh.” Daniel was taken aback. “You… _want_ to bottom? I didn’t think Alpha’s even liked the idea...”

“I’m not a normal Alpha, remember? Besides, you said you had experience with Betas but you’d never bottomed so.... I figured I would be… I want to…”

“I wish I’d known that sooner…”

“Have you been worrying about it this whole time? I’m so sorry, I should have said something!”

“No, no, I should have brought it up too. I just didn’t want to risk an argument or- well, it doesn’t matter now anyway.” He grinned and said softly, “we’ve got the rest of the night off. Let’s make the most of it.”

David’s body was warm all over and his heartbeat quickened. “Okay.”

“You want me to take the lead?”

“Yes, please.”

“Let’s get our shirts off first,” Daniel said as he sat up. He tugged the green uniform over his head and tossed it aside.

David did the same, more nervously, and laid back down. Despite seeing Daniel naked a few times now, he was suddenly so much more aware of his exposed chest. How solid and pale it was. He wanted to touch it. To feel its warmth. To know Daniel’s heartbeat.

Daniel settled back down beside him. “You look like a deer caught in headlights.”

“Just… admiring.”

“You’ve seen more of me than this.”

“I know, but it’s different this time.”

“Yeah, it is…” He slipped an arm under David’s head, letting him nestle there, then gently ran his fingers across David’s chest. “Let’s just touch for a little while. Take it real slow.”

David was grateful for it. His nerves felt jittery but they would calm soon. He pressed a hesitant hand to Daniel’s chest. It was warm and smooth and firm, just as he’d suspected. Fingers moved carefully, unsure but eager, feeling pecs and ribs and stomach. Right in the center of his chest was where his heartbeat felt strongest. It was rapid, like David’s. Daniel was nervous too, though his calm expression didn’t betray this.

Daniel’s hand moved more fluidly, less inexperienced. It touched David’s collarbones then down the center of his chest where it caressed abdomen. Soon, it was moving slowly up and down his side, putting him at ease. “You’re so gorgeous, David…”

“You’re beautiful. The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen…”

“Oh? Well, I’ll have to introduce you to a mirror sometime.”

David giggled, “hush.”

A butterfly kiss brushed David’s forehead at the same time that Daniel’s hand went low. He rubbed the front of his pants very gently.

David whimpered, surprised by the tingling pleasure the action caused. He lifted his leg, allowing Daniel more access. He was rewarded by more firm rubbing and Daniel’s palm pressing his knot. A soft moan escaped him and his hand was practically trembling as he tried to return the favor by rubbing Daniel’s crotch.

“I’ve never felt a knot before…” Daniel whispered. “No wonder you have to wear loose pants…”

David meweled.

“Lay on your back. Let me take care of you.”

The command wasn’t really followed as much as enforced. David was gently rolled onto his back as Daniel sat up. He unbuttoned David’s pants and slid his hand inside. The contact was more direct this time, causing David’s hips to arch and his legs to spread.

“There’s a good boy,” Daniel purred, “and a big boy too…” He squeezed David’s knot through his underwear. “Thank goodness you didn’t take me when I was in heat. This thing would have torn me up.”

“Don’t _**say**_ that!!” David gasped, covering his face.

“You’re so cute.” He kissed the back of David’s hand. His own hand slowly slithered upward and teasingly stroked David’s cock through his underwear. “How does this feel, Sweetheart?”

“Good…” David uncovered his face and rested his hands on the bed, unsure what to do with them otherwise. “Should I do something for you?”

“Just lay there and look pretty.” He straddled him and kissed his neck, making David squirm in delight. Kisses made their way slowly down his body. Hands gripped the hem of his pants and pulled. David lifted his hips and let the pants be removed. They were thrown to the floor. Daniel caressed David’s inner thighs and gently coaxed his legs open wider.

David whined and tensed his legs. “You’re more dressed than I am now…”

Daniel grinned. “Would you like me to lose some more clothes before we continue?”

“Yes, please.”

“As you wish.” He kissed David’s thigh and got off the bed. Completely nonchalantly, he shed his pants and underwear, letting his hardened cock spring free. 

David marveled at him in all his glory. Seeing his cock, thick and leaking, made David’s groin ache. His body felt warm and needy and he wanted _something._

“Like what you see?”

“Yes…” He arched and managed to shove his underwear down, but it didn’t alleviate the overwhelming need in him like he thought it might.

Daniel opened a drawer and took out a bottle of lube, then snatched David’s bandana. “Good.” He removed David’s underwear completely and sat between his legs. “What a pretty little thing you are. All mine too. I’ve never been so lucky before.” He looped the bandana around David’s knot.

“What’re you- _ha-! ah~!_ ”

Daniel tied it firmly, causing it to squeeze the knot tightly. “Feels good, doesn’t it? I know a thing or two, despite my inexperience with these.”

David quivered from head to toe before going totally limp, except for his trembling knees. He tried to whimper something, but his voice faltered and failed him. Now more than a bit dazed by pleasure and unable to form coherent words, he was completely at Daniel’s mercy. It was far more exciting than frightening.

“I’m going to put my fingers in. Let me know if I need to stop.”

“Nnnnn”

“I’ll accept that as an agreement.” He kissed David’s cheek. “Just relax.” He poured a bit of lubricant on two fingers and pressed them against David’s entrance. One sank slowly inside to the knuckle. 

David gasped and spread his legs wider. A second finger was added, drawing a soft groan from him.

“Mm, you’re tight… You’re not in pain are you?”

“No… Feels good…”

“Good…” He sank them both deep and thrust slowly. They flexed and spread periodically, gently encouraging accommodation. 

David squirmed and whined softly. He reached down and gripped his cheeks, spreading them apart. “Please… I want more now…”

Daniel’s cock throbbed. “Don’t tease like that or I might just mount you too hard too fast.”

“But I want you tooooo.”

“That might hurt-”

“I don’t ccaaaarree!”

A growl tickled Daniel’s throat. “You’re acting like a bitch in heat right now.”

“Then fuck me like one.”

In the blink of an eye Daniel’s fingers were gone and David’s hips were lifted upward. His legs wrapped around Daniel’s hips and his hands gripped the sheets. A gasp escaped him when he felt Daniel’s cock press between his cheeks. 

“Are you sure-?” Daniel started.

“ _Fuck me_!”

“That’s so hot-” Daniel kept a grip on David’s hip with one hand and took his cock with the other. He pushed in slowly, groaning softly as tight walls squeezed him. “Christ- You alright?” He put both hands back on his hips to steady him.

David’s teeth dug into his lip, muffling a moan. He felt good all over, head to toe. If he’d known it felt like this he would have purchased a toy years ago… but he was glad he didn’t. Experiencing this amazing feeling for the first time with Daniel felt special. Maybe that was silly, but it was how he felt. Daniel was moving a bit too slowly though, and David wanted it all and wanted it immediately. With barely any room to think he squeezed his legs tight and forced Daniel all the way in.

It was more than he bargained for, but so _**so**_ good.

“Fuck-!” Daniel gasped. “Goddamn you’re so fucking hot. So fucking tight. Can I fuck you hard, please, can I??”

A ‘yes please’ was right on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it to stop them coming too quickly. They had responsibilities. “You-you have to promise to help Gwen tomorrow if I c-can’t walk.”

“Oh, you _won’t_ be walking tomorrow. I promise I’ll help Gwen though. Fuck I’ll do the work of _three_ counselors if you just let me pound your sweet ass into the mattress.” 

Of course David said ‘yes.’ He was taken roughly, knocking the breath out of him momentarily. His fingers gripped the sheets and his back arched and his head fell back and his entire body basked in the pleasure. It ebbed and flowed in waves and ripples, and left him wonderfully delirious. There was certainly noise coming from him, but he was barely aware of it.

“You sound so good,” Daniel said, panting, “you feel so good, you look so good, and you’re all mine aren’t you?”

“Ah-m yours-!”

“All mine and no one else can touch you?”

“ _Uhn_ just you!”

Daniel shoved forward, bending David’s flexible body and shoving himself deep inside. “ _Mine_ ,” he growled in his ear, “ _I’m_ the Alpha here, and you’re my bitch, right?”

“Yes!”

“Say it!”

“You’re the Alpha and I’m yours!”

“Say you’re my bitch.”

“Nnnnn,” David whined, “bad word…”

Daniel laughed and kissed him firmly. “Weren’t you asking to be fucked a moment ago? You’re so cute.” He shifted them around a little, turning David more on his side with one leg held against Daniel’s chest and the other pinned between Daniel’s legs. David could cling to the bed better and bury his face in the sheets in this position. 

The thrusts resumed and they hit _**deep**_. David’s mouth fell open and guttural moans fell out. 

“Feel good, Baby??”

“Auh!”

“You like it deep huh? You like it hard?”

“Uhf-!” How did Daniel expect him to answer questions when he was screwing his brains out?? He couldn’t even get a word out between mind-numbing thrusts.

Daniel kissed and nuzzled his leg. “I love you so much- I can’t believe you’re mine- Goddamn-” He slid a hand down David’s leg and squeezed his knot, making David jolt and arch. His hand wrapped around his cock, his thrusts causing a stroking motion. “Please come for me, Sweetheart. I wanna hear it. I wanna feel it. Tell me what I need to do to make you-”

“FUCK-!! Mm- cum- ing!” His body tensed and his knot began to swell, causing it to be squeezed by the fabric even tighter than before. He came so hard he briefly lost touch with reality, only existing in a field of white hot pleasure. When he came back to reality he was on his back. Daniel was thrusting slow and gentle while massaging his knot and abdomen. His body was drained of energy, but he managed a little whimper of appreciation.

Daniel smiled softly, “there he is. I thought I’d lost you.”

“Nn.”

“You came pretty hard, right? You feel good?”

“Mhm…”

“Good. You’re so gorgeous, you know that? I loved watching you come. I love being inside you. I love feeling you. I love being with you. I love you.”

David groaned, fighting to make words work. Even though his physical form was useless, his very soul was sky-high. Daniel’s words left his stomach full of butterflies and his heart soaring. “I love you…” A little slurred, but comprehensible.

Daniel kissed his cheek. “Thank you for giving me a second chance at life. I can’t repay you for that, but I promise I’ll be the best mate you could ever ask for.”

“Thas more thn enough… I _love_ you…” Weak arms managed to lift and trembling hands cupped Daniel’s face. “You make me so happy… I make you happy…?”

“The happiest I’ve ever been in my life.”

“You deserve so much. I’ll give you so much love, I swear. I’ll never ever push you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I love you so much. I love you _so_ much.”

Daniel buried his face in David’s neck and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “ _Thank you…_ ” Kisses tickled Daniel’s temple and fingers ran through his hair. He sighed; a weight falling from his shoulders. Finally, safe and loved and respected.

“You’re still hard and in me… We can keep going. I want you to come… in-inside me, please…”

Movement resumed. Slow, long thrusts. They made David tingle from head to toe. He hugged Daniel tightly, panting in his ear. “Oh, gosh… You feel so good… You’re so big… Ugh so _deep…_ ”

“F-fuu… Keep… saying that…” His thrusts quickened and his hold on David tightened.

David whimpered. His toes curled in pleasure. “Gosh- God- um- Danny…” His brain scrambled for words, for something sexy to say, and came up with a few things but they were so embarrassing and- oh screw it. “So big- you stretch my tight little ass so good- I love the way you fill me up so deep-”

“ _David-_ ”

“Are you close, Baby? Please come inside me, please please please! Mark me- make me yours please I want you to own me-”

“ _ **David-!**_ ”

“Come inside me! Fill me your cum please! I want it all!”

“ **Day-**!” A guttural moan followed stuttering hips. 

David gasped softly as he felt Daniel’s seed fill him. Two more hard thrusts made him cry out. They eased, slowed, and finally came to a halt. Daniel became heavy on top of him as he relaxed completely. He was trembling. David rubbed his back up and down soothingly. “Did it feel good? Because it felt so good to me…”

Daniel groaned.

David smiled and kissed his temple. “Sounds like a ‘yes’ to me. You were so good. I can’t believe how amazing that was.”

“ _You’re_ amazing…” Daniel pushed himself up, a dazed but starstruck look in his eyes. “Can we go into town and get married tomorrow?”

David was flattered but had to laugh. “I don’t think I’m walking tomorrow. At least not until the afternoon. But… you’d marry me?”

“Of course. We’re mates, right? For life?”

“Yes!” David let out a squeal of excitement. “Forever and ever!”

Daniel kissed him deeply, at the same time gently pulling out of him. David groaned into the kiss. With Daniel gone his fluids leaked from David, which felt pretty unappealing in all honesty. But, completely worth it.

They cleaned up, slowly and on shaking legs, cut the lights, and finally fell into bed together. 


End file.
